Pianitchi
Pianitchi (ピアニっち Pianitchi) is a character from the Tamagotchi! anime series. She is a minor character in the Extended PnF Universe Series and a supporting character in the Future Heroes Series. She is later a main character in Gadget Agents. Early Life When she was young, she is good friends with Ikaritchi and Aburatchi. At one point, she move to Melody Land, where she met Melodytchi. A few years later, she returned to Dream Town and met Mametchi and his Tama-Friends and played a role in reuniting Ikaritchi with his partner Aburatchi. She has many adventures with her friends. During Miraitchi and Clulutchi's first arrival in the past, she develop a crush on Smartotchi, who is also from the future. Present Life Extended PnF Universe Series Future Heroes Series Gadget Agents Personality Pianitchi is a friendly, outgoing girl who is full of ideas. She has in interest in music, especially the piano, and likes to perform for her friends and family. She enjoys making those happy around her, making her a person with a kind and caring nature. During the Future Heroes Series and Gadget Agents, it is shown that she is brave, determined and strong-willed. The latter shows that she is formidable in combat. Physical Appearance Pianitchi is white with a curly lock of hair down each side of her head. She also has one curl on her forehead. She wears a pink dress with round sleeves, as well as a dark pink tie and purple stockings. She has a purple beret with the letter "P" on it, and without the beret, she has cat-like ears. During the second half FHS, she sports a purple cardigan jacket overlapping a white dress. During Gadget Agents, she wears a different beret in similar appearance with her previous one, with the difference that it is pink coloured and the stylized "P" is different and placed on the center. Powers and Abilities 'Smapi' Short for Smart Piano Pad, the Smapi is Pianitchi's personal tablet and gadget. It can play any type of instrument like a piano or a guitar. Later in Gadget Agents, Zoey has modified it to unleash the power of the Fuestles. The Fuestles allows the usage of various power-ups. *'Garulu Fuestle' - Unleash an illusion of a saber. *'Basshaa Fuestle' - Unleash a powerful gun-like blast illusions. *'Dogga Fuestle' - Unleash an illusion of a hammer. *'Wake Up Fuestle' - Unleash a powerful lighting strike accompanied by illusionf of music notes. *'Fourze Fuestle' - Unleah an illusion of a sword similar to the Csomic Module Barizun Sword. *'Ixa Fuestle' - Unleash an illusion of boxing gloves. *'Emperor Fuestle' - Allows Pianitchi to transform to her vampire-like Spirit Form. If used in conjuction with the Wake Up Fuestle, it allows the Smapi to unleash an even more powerful lightning strike . *'Fangire Fuestle' - Allows Pianitchi to upgrade her Spirit Form to her Super Spirit Form, used in conjuction with the Emperor Fuestle. *'Castle Doran Fuestle' - Summons Castle Doran. 'Spirit' She is bounded with the Loyal Spirit, Rosel'oa, earning her the title of the "Embodiment of Loyalty". After accessing the Emperor Fuestle, she gained access to the spirit's powers. 'Spirit Form' Pianitchi transforms to her Spirit Form once the Emperor Fuestle is inserted to the Smapi. In this form, she gained vampire fangs and wings. Her skin is also coloured in a darker tone, making her resembling more of a vampire. Her vampire-like Spirit Form is a reference to the Kamen Rider associated with the gadgetories she wield. It also represents Kamen Rider Kiva's Emperor Form. 'Super Spirit Form' Pianitchi upgraded her Spirit Form once inserting the Fangire Fuestle to the Smapi in conjuction with the Emperor Fuestle. In this form, her eyes become red in colour, the wings are bigger and gold-coloured and her hands gained small claws, which is rather powerful enough to attack an enemy. It represents Kamen Rider Kiva's Flight Style. Relationships Background Information *Though the Emperor Fuestle is based on the powers of Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form, the Fuestle is actually an original made for Gadget Agents. The original Fuestle to access the Emperor Form is the Tatsulot Fuestle. Category:Partial Fanon Works